


Apocamiento

by Buhonera_sh



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buhonera_sh/pseuds/Buhonera_sh
Summary: El orgullo intacto pero el corazón bien roto.
Relationships: Hit/Jiren (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 8





	Apocamiento

La primera vez que se vieron sintieron una conexión. No sabían que era pero allí estaba, tal vez fue el hecho de que jamás habían visto o conocido a alguien como el contrario.  
El primer vistazo les hizo ver lo diferentes que eran, un hombre dispuesto a asesinar; un sicario y el ajeno derrotando a todo el mal; impartiendo justicia.

Aquellos ojos carmesí eran tentadores, parecía como si incitaran a los demás a cometer un acto nefasto y malvado. Aquel asesino era una tentación pues jugaba entre la delgada línea del bien y el mal, cometía actos perversos y inmorales, pero también mostraba su timidez y determinación..era un acertijo que él guerrero del universo 11 estaba dispuesto a resolver.

¿Porque alguien como Hit se preocupaba por sus compañeros? Jiren no encontraba la respuesta para esa pregunta y quería interrogarlo, pero no lograba atreverse a hablar con él, no era por cobardía. Sentía que quizás las respuestas le iban a decepcionar, esperaba que el que había sido su enemigo tuviera más bien que mal.

Para el asesino las cosas eran diferentes, solo sentía la necesidad de ser mejor que aquel "héroe", tal vez era el miedo al saber que alguien era mucho más fuerte que él..y que era capaz de capturarlo.  
La libertad para Hit lo era todo, por eso con mucha convicción comenzó a explotar sus habilidades, quería ser fuerte para ser libre.  
Aunque había algo que se sentía diferente..había estado solo por tanto tiempo que aquella calidez que se instaló en su corazón por aquél hombre era algo extraño.

Todos saben cómo funciona el amor a primera vista, aunque en caso de ambos fue amor a "primera lucha" lo diferente de sus ataques y de sus cuerpos, hizo que él contrario se sintiera atraído a aquella supuesta adrenalina.

El porqué ocurrió..no lo se.  
Nadie sabe cómo funcionan los sentimientos de una persona.

Cuando se volvieron a ver..aún estaba aquello. Se dieron un pequeño vistazo, pero ahí estaban de nuevo esas dudas.

El guerrero del universo 11 estaba demasiado confundido ¿Porque él ha acudido en ayuda del universo 7? Este hombre era tan impredecible...aunque Jiren notaba algo diferente en él.

-Estas lleno de sorpresas- Musitó

El tiempo pasaba, las pequeñas heridas se formaban, el cansancio y la furia comenzaban a atacar a cada uno de los guerreros.   
Pero el ansia de ganar y el hecho de sobrevivir era fuerte.

Al terminar la batalla se acercaron, habían esperado mucho tiempo para volver a verse y para aclarar sus dudas. Los demás se habían alejado dándoles el espacio que necesitaban.

El varón de ojos rojizos observó intrigado y luego suspiro resignado.

-¿Tienes algo que decir?- Pregunto desinteresadamente

-¿Qué haces aquí, asesino?- Dijo con desdén

-¿Asesinó? Vaya al parecer no puedes asimilar eso- Su mirada se dirigió al contrario analizando febrilmente  
-Solo vine a ayudar- Respondió

-¿Porque lo haces?- Cruzó sus brazos

-¿Porque lo hago? ¿Enserio? Creo que es bastante obvio- Saco sus manos de sus bolsillos  
-Lo hago por qué es lo correcto-

-Me sorprende que digas eso...jmm- Sonrió levemente  
-Me causa algo de gracia, oír a alguien como tú hablar de lo que es correcto-

-Solo asesinó a ciertas personas, me guío por mi propia moral...no mato por diversión- Sus manos se empuñaron

-Matas por dinero ¿Acaso eso no es lo mismo?- Se burló

-No sabes nada sobre mí. Mato por dinero, si, pero solo a determinadas víctimas. Nunca le haría daño a un niño- Se alejó a pasos lentos

-Dime ¿Porque lo haces?- Camino junto al contrario

-¿Porque hago que?- Apresuró su paso

-¿Porque le quitas la vida a otros? ¿Porque?- Posó su mano en el hombro del ajeno y lo detuvo

-Y-yo..ese es mi trabajo, es en lo único que soy bueno- Susurró y movió su hombro

Jiren apretó el agarre que tenía sobre el mayor, no lo dejaría ir, no cuando estaba tan cerca de saber lo que pasaba en la cabeza de aquel asesino. Había luchado contra tantos "villanos" y sabía lo que pensaban..eran tan predecibles, pero aquel hombre frente a él era diferente a todos ellos..

-¿Qué es lo que piensas? Dime..¿Quien es el enemigo?- Preguntó esperando que la respuesta fuera la que esperaba

Hit se tensó al sentir la cercanía del más joven, las manos del contrario estaban sobre sus hombros y podía sentir el aliento cálido de éste.

-Qué es lo que pienso..- Guardó silenció por un minuto  
-No tengo elección..ya es muy tarde para mí- Musitó mirando lo destruido de la zona  
-¿Enemigo? Mmm. Soy yo-

-No comprendo-

-Mi enemigo soy yo mismo, todos luchamos con nuestros demonios. Somos nuestros propios enemigos-

Jiren se apartó dándole espacio al sicario y pensando en aquella frase..no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero tampoco estaba mal. Eso simplemente había sido la opinión de Hit y él era completamente impredecible.

-Hey..¿Podrías venir conmigo?- Preguntó mientras se sentía algo acobardado

-No sería bien recibido, pero no tengo a donde ir- Se volteo para observar al justiciero

-Jiren ¿Soy tu rival?-

-No, no lo eres..a pesar de tu trabajo veo bondad en ti-

-Creo que te equivocas-

-Eso ya lo veremos. Será mejor que nos marchemos-

Así ambos varones se marcharon al universo 11 con la ayuda del kaioshin.

La interacción entre ambos era incómoda y carecía de amabilidad, pero pronto se comenzó a tornar interesante y hasta cálida. Eran diferentes, si, pero ambos tenían una cosa que los unía. Anejo.   
Ambos se necesitaban...

Todo ser merece algo de amor, todos merecemos "depender" de alguien, no en un sentido material, lo digo de forma sentimental. Pero debe ser mutuo, un lazo que una a ambos sujetos y que sientan lo mismo por igual.  
Cuando somos pequeño dependemos de alguien y esa persona también depende de nosotros, nosotros necesitamos a un ajeno que nos apoye y que sea un pilar para nosotros.

Habían estado solos tanto tiempo, un pasado difícil, un presente lleno de desolación y un futuro tan incierto..que les era atemorizante pensar en ello.

El tiempo pasó y la cohesión estaba ahí, no fue fácil...

El mayor tenía miedo y en lo único que pensaba era ¿Y si solo me está utilizando? ¿No puedo...? Alguien como yo no puede ser feliz..he causado tanta desgracia, he arruinado tantas vidas, no merezco esto.

-No debo..ser bueno. No debo ser feliz-

Y el otro hombre tenía un pensamiento similar.  
¿Será lo correcto? ¿Y si en realidad sólo me está utilizando? ¿Puedo confiar en él?

-No se si creer en ti.. muéstrame tu verdadero yo-

Toda persona tiene un límite...

Era una tarde bastante bonita en el universo 11, parecía que era un día perfecto para salir a dar una vuelta por las calles.  
En una habitación bastante blindada se encontraban dos varones, cada uno en el extremo de la habitación, tenían sus puños en alto y una postura defensiva.

-¿Tienes pensado derrotarme?- Pregunto de forma burlona el varón de piel gris

-Si y lo haré- El asesino apretó su mandíbula

Luego de varios minutos, dos cuerpos sudorosos y con algunas heridas, luchaban por el poder; por la victoria.

-Maldito escurridizo- Murmuró Jiren mientras limpiaba su labio inferior por el cual fluía una pequeña cantidad de sangre

-¿Que pasa "héroe"? ¿Te estás sintiendo mal?- Estaba bastante serio mientras notaba su alrededor  
-Creo que debemos parar-

-¿Te estás rindiendo? Creí que eras mucho más resistente y con una actitud inquebrantable-

-Lo soy, pero deberías ver lo que te rodea- Señaló una esquina de la habitación  
-Mucho desastre-

-Tienes tanta razón...- Vago por la habitación   
-Será mejor arreglar esto antes de que alguien lo vea-

Y así ambos se pusieron a limpiar la destrucción que había hecho, por suerte la mayoría de las cosas eran lo suficientemente resistentes para soportar una caída, aunque obviamente no se podían reparar algunos objetos, pero esperaban que nadie las notara.  
Jiren suspiraba se supone que era una lucha relativamente pacífica y terminaron botando todo lo que les rodeaba. Esperaba que nadie entrará puesto que era una habitación exclusiva para los guerreros y Hit no era uno de ellos, pero esperaba que pronto lo fuera, el antes sicario había aportado mucho en varias misiones y había comenzado a ser recurrente verle combatir contra los "malos", era algo peculiar..ver a un asesino a sueldo masacrar a "convictos menores", una escena realmente increíble más que nada por la sutileza y rapidez con la que les capturaba con vida: por suerte.

-Has cambiado- Le dijo el guerrero

-¿He? ¿Que?- Respondió confundido el de ojos rojizos

-Has cambiado- Se irguió y miró directamente al ex sicario  
-Veo que hay más bien que mal en tu corazón-

-¿Eso es bueno?-

-Claro que lo es. Significa que no me equivoque al traerte aquí-

-Bueno emm..hablando de eso, gracias por ya sabes..traerme contigo y ofrecerme una vida distinta- Respondió con timidez

-Yo no te ofrecí una vida distinta, tu fuiste el que decidió cambiar y me alegro por eso, encontré un aliado y un amigo- Se acercó a paso lento y posó sus manos en los hombros tensos del ajeno

-¿Aliado? ¿Amigo..?- Musitó ignorando la cercanía de Jiren

Esas palabras le gustaban pero no del todo, vacío así es como se sentía su "interior", eso no es lo que quería escuchar.. pero era algo único que recibiría y lo sabía. Aún así tenía un pequeño atisbo de esperanza de lograr su cometido, no había cambiado solo por el mismo, lo había hecho para que el contrario confiara en él. Se sentía bien tener a alguien que le comprendía, que sabía lo que era el sentirse desolado y Jiren había visto tanta muerte..tanta muerte como el propio Hit.   
El mundo tiene tanta maldad..maldad que no muchos han visto, pero ahí está acechando a las pobres almas que vieron la realidad.

-¿En qué piensas?- Interrogó el menor inclinándose para poder ver la expresión de Hit, esperaba lograr ver más allá de ese rostro serio y "sin emociones"

-No te gustaría saberlo- Respondió con desdén

-Dime, quiero saber en lo que piensas-

-Realidad, eso pienso. No puedo ver un futuro "prometedor" para mí, o por lo menos no el futuro que me gustaría tener. Tengo que aceptar mi realidad- Dijo de forma resignada

-¿Qué futuro quieres tener?- Sus manos viajaron al cuello del mayor tocando la cálida piel

-Uno donde no tenga que seguir manchando mis manos, donde no tenga que acabar con la vida de los demás para sobrevivir. Quiero tener un futuro a tu lado- Se callo al instante. Había revelado más de lo que le gustaría

-Hit ¿A qué te refieres?- Sonaba nervioso y hasta ansioso

-Olvidalo, eso no es lo que quería decir yo..solo mm me confundí- Retrocedió un par de pasos alejándose del contacto del otro

Jiren bajo sus brazos con pesadez, esperaba una respuesta y solo había recibido una excusa, no podía pensar correctamente..pues aquello había hecho que su corazón palpitara rápidamente, sentía la necesidad de volver a posar sus manos en el cálido asesino. Pero no quería forzar al contrario, así que solo se limitó a observar como el otro se marchaba a paso lento.

¿Porque es tan difícil? Se preguntaban ambos. Tan difícil es confesar aquello que llevaban sintiendo desde el primer instante en que se vieron, tan difícil es tomar la iniciativa y besar esos labios con los que tanto habían soñado besar. Lo es, claro que es complicado "abrir" tu corazón y dejar que alguien sepa todo sobre ti, en eso consiste el amor. En la confianza mutua y en confesar todo tu pasado y presente, revelar lo que tanto habías guardado, mostrar tu verdadero yo y esperar a que esa persona te ame igualmente.

El amor no tiene límites, las personas son las que le ponen límites.  
Y eso está bien en algunos aspectos, todos necesitamos poner algunas limitaciones.

Pero ellos habían decidido poner límites a sus sentimientos, no querían sentir así que ignoraron...  
Pero ignorar no es lo mismo que olvidar y eso fue lo que querían intentar...pero como vas a olvidar algo que te hace vivir.

¿Dime tú quién gana?

-Quererlo tanto eso es lo que me molesta- Dijo Jiren mientras sus nudillos chocaban contra la dura pared

-Tienes que decírselo, tal vez sienta lo mismo- Dyspo le palmeo el hombro tratando de mejorar el estado de ánimo del contrario

-No puedes estar molesto todo el tiempo por tu maldita cobardía, ve y dile a Hit todo las ganas que tienes de hacerlo feliz- Toppo miró a su amigo y con esas palabras esperaba que esté por fin reaccionara  
  


-El dolor me grita bienvenido cada vez que pienso que pude estar contigo- Hit miraba como las personas sonreían, tenía tanta envidia..

El quería sonreír y poder tener un futuro normal. Pero su vida era un cúmulo de fallos y ya no había vuelta atrás, había perdido la oportunidad.  
Ya no tenía nada.

**_Orgullo intacto pero el corazón bien roto..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpen las faltas ortográficas.  
> Esta es una de mis otp así que escribí esto para mi, me gusta mucho esta pareja siento que son muy interesantes.


End file.
